I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by The Kali
Summary: What happened to Ginny after the Chamber? all of the men who love her and all the men who can never have her. please r&r. Songfic. i will continue if i get good reveiws.


Disclaimer: unfortunatley i'm not uber rich and therefore do not own Harry Potter or Death Cab for Cutie

((translation of French)) this story changes point of views a lot but its obvious who is speaking everytime

She sunk to the floor, sobbing softly. She missed him so much and she could never let anyone know. She would close her eyes and see his face, dark black hair, and sharp blue eyes. He captured her, and she felt him at every second but never said anything. The memories swim around her so often. "I love you, Sweet Ginerva, I'll never leave you. Je t'aimerai toujours." ((I will love you always)) Every night she heard his whispered promise. "I shall never leave you Ginerva, so don't ever leave me." And every night she heard his sweet call, begging her to come join him, to take her place beside him.

_Love of mine some day you will die, But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark._

She lived for those memories, those sweet times where there was nothing but her and Tom. When Harry ignored her instead of stalked her, which he was currently doing. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. He never left her alone anymore. He was fascinated by her beautiful pain.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, Just our hands clasped so tight, Waiting for the hint of a spark, If Heaven and Hell decide, That they both are satisfied, Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs, If there's no one beside you, When your soul embarks, Then I'll follow you into the dark_

She cried, knowing how she would betray her beloved and give up her body to his enemy, his enemy with piercing green eyes, and beg for him to make her feel again. She knew that as long as she had no Tom, she'd need Harry to help her feel, to give her some warmth in her world of ice. She hated herself for it, and knew Tom would as well. She should wait for him, since he alone could fill her, complete her. She was a puzzle with one missing piece.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black, And I held my tongue as she told me, "Son fear is the heart of love", So I never went back_

She fascinates me, her blood red hair and her brandy eyes. I love her eyes. They penetrate my emerald ones and seem to ask for more yet scream at me to leave her alone. I'll never forget the first time she came to me. She said she felt empty, icy, she said she needed me. She looked so beautiful. It was raining and her hair was plastered to her face the tears on her face were indistinguishable from the droplets of rain. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to an old, dirty muggle hotel. She rented a room and dragged me up the stairs. I was captivated by her. She told me I reminded her of him. Who he is I'll never know, but I'll pretend to be him to make her happy. I'd do anything for her.

_If Heaven and Hell decide, That they both are satisfied, Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs, If there's no one beside you, When your soul embarks, Then I'll follow you into the dark_

She doesn't know I watch her, that I dream about her, that she haunts me. No one can know. Our families would never allow it. But it doesn't change the fact that at night I dream of blonde haired, brandy eyed children. I see her as my savior. She had such a perfect childhood while mine was marked with tragedy. I imagine her singing to me and calling me "Draco, my darling" and not "Malfoy". I imagine myself loving her and being healed by her beauty and her secret pain. It makes me furious to watch Saint Potter follow her like a lost puppy at every second of the day. He has no right to even look at my Ginny. I know we'll be together someday, I'll show her the world, and she'll be my light in the dark.

_You and me have seen everything to see, From Bangkok to Calgary, And the soles of your shoes are all worn down, The time for sleep is now, It's nothing to cry about, Cause we'll hold each other soon, The blackest of rooms_

I miss him so much. I can still feel him holding me, whispering how he'll bring me back asking if I would be his memory until he could find a body for me, until I could be his princess. He caressed my mind into a gentle slumber and coaxed my heart open and stole my soul. I wish I had his diary, my diary. He sent me on mission after mission and I was only too happy to comply to his every command. His voice haunts me and when Harry comes on top of me I bite my tongue so I don't scream out Tom's name. But I only go to Harry when I need it. I can deal with only my cigarettes for about a month before the dreams make me crazy with lust. I slowly suck on one as Harry puts his pants back on and stares at my naked body while I simply look out the window, thinking of him. Another drag, another memory. Harry tries to be loving and romantic. He plays with my blood red hair, twirling it around his fingers and whispers softly into my ear, "I've missed you. Please Ginny, let me love you. Let me help you. Please let me be the only one." I turn to look at him and smile sadly and shake my head no. It breaks his heart and his eyes loose a shade of their brightness. I'm back to being cold now, inhuman, lost in my own world. Harry sighs and leaves the room. I sit on the rumpled sheets and imagine him once more. "Oh Tom, when will you be back?"

_If Heaven and Hell decide, That they both are satisfied, Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs, If there's no one beside you, When your soul embarks, Then I'll follow you into the dark_

They all sit thinking and pining after one who will never have them. She is lost but they refuse to believe it because they need her. One day, when she is by her beloved Tom's side, she'll reward Harry for his faithfulness with a quick death. Tom will kill Draco when he learns of the young man's dreams. He always was a very possessive husband. Especially when it comes to his beautiful Princess. She never left him and know she ruled the world by his side.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_


End file.
